


My roommate is a cat ...

by SkyressTheWind



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Friendships, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Reno being annoying and Rude is just done with everything, Reno is a raggy doormat, Rude gets adopted by a cat, Rude in denial, Rude still loves his raggy doormat tho, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but he never admits it, living with pets, snippets of life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyressTheWind/pseuds/SkyressTheWind
Summary: Rude never wanted a pet. Especially not a cat (Rude: 'nobody has time for this!') But still apparantly one decided to adopt him.Maybe he should have ignored the hurt little kitty in the trash bin on his way home...A compilation of Rude's everyday life with a red annoying cat with not really following a strict plot.
Relationships: Reno & Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. This raggy doormat

**Author's Note:**

> I simply can't help myself picturing Reno as a sweet but annoying cat who loves to bug Rude and makes his life harder.  
> I started to post the little stories about Kitty!Reno on my tumblr and thought maybe I should collect them in a fic to not loose overview of them.  
> Currently I am not really sure, where to go with it, I thought about something like shapeshifters and Reno being able to be a human, but I kinda like to leave it simple and fluffy, without a romantic relationship.
> 
> Well, we'll see! But until then, I hope you enjoy these small fluffy snippets :)

„Aww, who is this?“

Elena couldn‘t help herself reaching out to the orange reddish fur ball that apparently got itself successfully stucked between the cupboard and Rude’s coffee machine.

Said man let out an exasperated sigh.

„This is Reno.“ He sounds like he suddenly aged 20 years.

An angry Meow could be heard. The fur ball tried to claw itself out of its prison and Rude felt his right eye twitching.

„Stop it, you idiot furry doormat!“, he yelled and jumped forward. „You’re not destroying my third coffee machine in two months!“

Another angry Meow and a fuzzy paw with pink little toe beans shot out of the little gap. Rude is sighing more und reached warily inside the furry prison.

„Ah, shit! Stop it, you mad freak!“ Rude was holding his hand which was spotting another set of fresh scratches. The other ones on his arms were well hidden underneath his neat suit.

Elena was observing the whole rescue mission with mild amusement.

„Sooo, you’ve got yourself a cat“, she started with a grin. „Since when are you a pet person? I thought you didn’t like animals, hence you denied catsitting for Cissnei.“

Rude snorted.

„It’s not like I don’t like cats. _Ow, dammit Reno!_ It’s more like I don’t have the time to properly care for one“, he explained while eyeing the orange fur with a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

„And that’s why you currently have a cat stucked between your coffee machine and the cupboard…“

„It’s not like I am planning to keep this raggy doormat anyway!“, Rude mumbles. He ignored the little voice in the back of his head telling him that he said this sentence over and over for almost three months now.

And look where they are now. This doormat is still in his apartment and got himself stucked again between his furniture and interior.

Elena doesn’t seem overly convinced too. She gave him a funny look before she leaned forward and grabbed the cat. Rude opened his mouth to warn her, but she seemed determined to help the cat out of its confinement.

Said doormat started to hiss and wind himself in her strong grip but she got him out nevertheless.

When she saw the cat, she started to laugh. The cat had the most expressive face she ever saw on a fur ball. To top it off, he had a huge mop of bright red wild fur on top of his head, like a mane. What kind of a breed was he?

„Really Rude? That’s your new roommate? He looks like the mop from my aunt!” She snickered louder. You’ve really got a cat with a temper as your first pet“, she giggled, while Reno was meowing with a very bad mood. His big greenish blue eyes were looking between the two turks and he threw Rude an offended look, while dangling in Elena‘s hands.

„I guess he is mad at you that you put the coffee machine on this spot in the kitchen.“

Rude growled.

„I guess so…and of course it was my fault that I even have interior in my own home. How dare I!“

Reno looked smug and meowed in agreement

Elena laughed harder, while Rude wanted to turn around and run out of his home. Seeing the current status of his kitchen awakened his anxiety, he didn’t even know he had in the first place. 

He was even more afraid of the status of his plants and vases now.

What an annoying red doormat! 


	2. Boop and Punch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up with Reno ... is not pleasant ...

Something fuzzy and small was touching his face. It tickled awfully.

Rude groaned and rolled over. That fuzzy something disappeared. And appeared again after a minute. This time with more insistence.

Rude raised a hand and tried to push that weird thing out of his face, that just wouldn’t stop booping his nose.

Half asleep as he was, he couldn’t really figure out what it was, yet. The back of his hand met fuzzy fur.

„Mreeow!!“

„OW!“

Something punched his nose. Now the turk was awake.

He stared to his side speechless and with wide eyes. There, next to his pillow sat the troublemaker with a smug expression on his face. Tail moving slowly.

„Did you just punched me in the face?!“, Rude asked the red cat but scolding himself at the same time.

The hell he is talking now to an animal?!

As if the cat understood him.

Reno meowed loudly and jumped on his belly. Before Rude could react, he got another kitty punch in his face.

Cursing, Rude lifted the raggy doormat and tried to throw him off his bed. But Reno jumped back onto the mattress and plunged his claws into his thighs.

Rude could sympathize really well with a pincushion now.

„Shit!“ That hurt like hell!

He gritted his teeth and tried to detach the smuggy cat from his legs. Cursing, whenever the tiny claws got stuck in his skin. Right now, he probably looked like a scratching tree. Or the poor wall in his hallway. He should’ve thrown the cat out weeks ago.

„MEEOOW!!“ Reno was wiggling in his grip and trying to throw another kitty punch, but Rude kept the cat in a safe distance to his face.

„Why are you always like this?“, he groaned. His nose hurt and the alarm clock on his nightstand read 6 am.

„Couldn’t you wake me up like two hours later?“

„Meow!“

„Don’t tell me, you’re hungry! There is still food in your bowl!“

„Meeeow…“

„Don’t punch me awake or boop me while I am sleeping! It’s my free day!“

„Miii~“

„No, no negotiations, dammit!“

„Meew…“

„Looking cute is not an argument!“ Right after saying this, he felt the urge to slap himself. Not only because he was indeed having a discussion with a CAT but also because he felt something warm in his chest, while looking at Reno’s fuzzy face.

This raggy doormat is annoying, untamed, stinky and just everything but NOT cute!

Reno wasn’t cute. Not even with these shiny big green blue eyes looking at him with blown up pupils. And the soft mewling wouldn’t change it. Not even the tiny paws with the small squishy toe beans. And the …

Oh gosh, did Reno really have a small patch of white fur on his belly shaped like a heart?!

Fuck.


	3. Pendant

„Look Rude! I have a present for you”, Elena said excitingly and gave said man a small package. Rude gave her a confused look but opened the shiny blue wrapping paper with yellow ducklings.

His confusion grew when he recognized the small thing in the box: A bright pink heart shaped pendant.

“Well, ok, it’s actually a present for Reno”, Elena said sheepishly and smiled.

Rude’s eye started to twitch.

“Elena! I never said I wanna keep this raggy doormat!”, he groaned exasperated and pinched the bridge of his nose. Elenas smile turned sly.

“Oh really? So, then it wasn’t YOU who I saw last week buying a big cozy cat bed at Wall Market?”

Rue felt his cheeks heating up.

“Well, it is not how it looks like!”, he stuttered. “I – I just bought it because Reno doesn’t know the concept of boundaries and sleeping space and ends up taking the whole space of my pillows for himself. He once even managed to throw me out of bed!”

“Yeeeaahh suuuure it is, buddy …” Elena was straight up giggling now. Rude wanted to say more but he forced himself to be silent again.

Yes, he bought a cozy bed for the stray, maaaybe it was one with a better quality. But still, it was because Reno was stealing his pillows and since the cat was living with him – of course NOT permanently! – he didn’t have a good relaxing sleep anymore.

So it was just for his own sake. NOT for the cat!

Reno could do whatever he wanted, it’s not like Rude enjoyed the soft purring next to his cheek or the warmth of a soft fured body curled up in the crook of his neck.

“Anyways, I am still looking for someone who will take care of Reno”, Rude coughed and pushed up his sunglasses.

“You can always bring the little guy to the shelter”, Elena suggested in a light tone, but the glint in her eyes was daring.

The shelter. Cold steel boxes, loud noises and not even good fodder. Not to mention the lack of warm cuddles and care. Rude tried to imagine the small and tender red cat on a cold metal ground, surrounded by bars. All alone again and afraid. And him coming home without the soft mewling welcoming him.

Suddenly he had a thick lump in his throat and his chest felt tight. He swallowed. Every part of his body was fighting against the mere thought of dumping Reno there.

Rude pressed his lips together and clenched his hand around the pink heart pendant.

He glanced down to it. The heart had enough space to engrave something on it.

Maybe there will be another solution what to do with the stray.

And it’s not like Reno was bothering him anyways, right? The purring wasn’t that bad and the little kisses, Reno gave him on his lower jar, were actually really nice and sweet. And it’s not like Rude would really keeping him.

A few more days or weeks won’t hurt, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rude in denial is just something that gives me life :’D


	4. Chewing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for @little_leeu for this sweet prompt ;)  
> Feel free to drop ideas either here or on my tumblr: https://xxmistressofflamexx.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also I am currently thinking about a proper plot for this AU with longer chapters.

„What are you eating?“ Rude was slowly putting his book down when he heard the obnoxious loud chewing noises from the corner of his living room.  
Reno looked innocently at him but Rude was not buying it.  
„Ok raggy doormat, spit it out. Now.“

Reno mewled and jumped from the shelf he was sitting at and attempted to run away. Rude was faster and blocked his way. The red cat was eyeing him and his legs. He tried many times to run through a gap but Rude’s reflexes were always on point, thanks to his Turk training.  
Reno looked offended at Rude’s feet while the bald man was eyeing Renos snout. What the hell was dangling from one corner of it?  
Oh please don’t let it be a part of one of his beloved plants again!

Rude was getting really tired by the fact that his furry roommate ate and bit everything that he found in his apartment. On the same time, he was kind of impressed that Reno was still alive with the things he ate already. Rude was pretty sure that half of his plants were probably toxic for cats and Reno ate all of them. Many of them twice. And he was still doing surprisingly well. What impressive cat breed was he? Or was Reno in fact slowly dying and just act weirder and weirder because of this? Rude deeply hoped it wasn’t like this and it was just Reno being … well Reno.

He couldn’t count the times where he found stuff in the litter box that shouldn’t belong there in the first place. Or the countless times where he rushed to the vet because he thought Reno will die of the stuff, he illicitly devoured. He doesn’t like the fact that he slowly had a certain reputation there.

But back to the current problem.

What the hell was Reno eating now?  
The cat was chewing again and the thing hanging out of his mouth was oddly familiar. But what was it?

„Come ‘ere!“ Rude tried to catch Reno but the cat was jumping out of his range and mewed triumphantly. His fluffy tail was twitching in the air while he was running into Rude’s bedroom.  
Rude was sliding behind the cat and dived after Reno under his bed. One set of green blue eyes were looking at him and he could hear the chewing loud and very clear.

„Reno! Come out! What the hell are you eating?!“ Rude growled and tried to reach the raggy doormat but he was too bulky to fit completely under the bed. He cursed. Of _fucking_ course!  
Reno was mewing and kept on chewing on – whatever it was.  
Rude emerged exasperated and walked out of the room. He grabbed a broom from his kitchen corner and began to swipe it under his bed.  
Reno hissed offended and darted out, but this time Rude was slightly faster than the cat. He grabbed the furball and lifted him up in the air.

Reno was growling and hissing, while struggling in Rude’s ironlike grip. The Turk was sure he got some fresh scratches, but he didn’t care. He sat down with Reno and hold the cat tight in one arm, while trying to get that thing out of his snout with his free hand.  
Reno was hissing unhappy and fought him harder, but in the end Rude was victorious.

„Alright, let’s see what you’re chewing at … What the hell?!“ Rude couldn’t believe his eyes. Between his fingers were the poor remains of … his shoelaces.„You fucking serious?!“ Mouth agape he stared between the shoelaces and Reno, who sneezed and started to groom himself, like he wasn’t about to eat a fucking shoelace. Or ate one already. With Reno you never knew for sure. Everything could be possible. Rude was at the point where he was doubting everything and immediately thinking about the possible worst case scenario.

Reno didn’t even look at him and started to lick his paws.  
Feigning pure furry innocence.  
Rude sighs.  
„Guess now I know why I am missing shoelaces…“, he grumbled and poked Reno’s rosy nose.

„Thanks a lot for the troubles you annoying little …OW! That was my finger, you bastard!“


End file.
